harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nagini
Nagini foi uma Maledictus que, em determinado momento de sua vida, se transformou em uma longa cobra verde. Uma possível nativa da Indonésia, em 1927 trabalhava no Circus Arcanus, um circo mágico, exibindo suas habilidades de transformação. Lá ela conheceu Credence Barebone. Em 1994, ela já tinha se transformado permanentemente em cobra e era uma forte aliada de Lord Voldemort. Nesse mesmo ano, ela se tornou uma Horcrux após seu mestre matar Bertha Jorkins. Depois da queda inicial de Voldemort, ele usou o veneno de Nagini como um dos ingredientes para uma poção a fim de recuperar a força, o que levou à sua volta. Em 1995, ela atacou Arthur Weasley, mas ele conseguiu sobreviver. Durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, ela teve que ser derrotada para que Voldemort fosse finalmente derrotado. Morta por Neville Longbottom com a Espada de Godric Grifnória em 1998, foi a última Horcrux a ser destruída. Biografia Vida como humana É possível que Nagini tenha nascido na Indonésia. Em algum momento antes de 1927, ela foi capturada em uma selva indonésia e transformada em uma atração no Circus Arcanus, cujo dono era Skender. Neste circo, ela fez amizade com Credence Barebone, um obscurial que queria descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Durante uma performance num certo dia, os dois conseguiram escapar do circo após ela atacar Skender. Durante sua visita a Irma Dugard, Nagini foi encurralada numa parede por Gunnar Grimmson, um dos acólitos de Gerardo Grindelwald. Enquanto ele matava Irma, Nagini tentou mas não conseguiu escapar de seu aprisionamento na parede. Nagini esteve presente no meio do ataques durante o comício de de Grindelwald no Mausoléu da Família Lestrange e tentou convencer Crendence a ficar com ela. Como Credence queria descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, ele não deu ouvidos e se juntou a Grindelwald. Nagini também testemunhou a morte de Leta Lestrange, pouco antes de ser aparatada para um local seguro por Yusuf Kama. Having survived Grindelwald's rally, Nagini officially joined forces with Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, and Yusuf Kama, and went to Hogwarts Castle with them all (as well as Torquil Travers and Rudolph Spielman), where Professor Albus Dumbledore was waiting, on the school's entrance bridge. Após sobreviver ao comício, Nagini se aliou oficialmente a Newton Scamander, Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski e Yusuf Kama. Junto com eles (além de Torquil Travers e Rudolph Spielman), visitou o Castelo de Hogwarts, onde Alvo Dumbledore esperava por eles na ponte de entrada. Transformação e aliança a Voldemort Em algum momento de sua vida, Nagini transformou-se permanentemente em uma cobra. Não se sabe quando e como ela conheceu ou foi adquirida por Voldemort. Não se sabe se Nagini era propriedade de Voldemort antes de sua queda em 1981, ou se ele a tinha encontrado durante seu exílio na Albânia. No entanto, foi afirmado que na floresta da Albânia, a forma fantasmagórica que era os restos de Voldemort tinha amizade com muitos animais, mas apenas cobras podiam suportar tê-lo habitando, levando, assim, à noção de que a relação de Voldemort e Nagini começou na Albânia. Renascimento de Lord Voldemort thumb|left|Nagini na alerta Voldemort sobre a presença de [[Franco Bryce na Casa dos Riddle.]] Voldemort usou Nagini para ajudá-lo a recuperar a força e uma forma física básica depois de viver em um fraco estado espectral, após sua tentativa de matar um bebê Harry Potter, durante o qual ele foi atingido por sua própria Maldição da Morte. Ele teve o servo que voltou para ele, Pedro Pettigrew, que tirava0lhe veneno e, com isso, preparava uma poção que o sustentou em um corpo temporário até que ele pudesse recuperar sua verdadeira forma. Nagini ainda mantinha Voldemort vivo após transformar-se em uma Horcrux, com o assassinato de Bertha Jorkins, em 1994. Seu hábito de mantê-la extraordinariamente perto dele foi o que levou Alvo Dumbledore a suspeitar que ela havia se tornado uma Horcrux. No verão de 1994, Nagini, junto com Voldemort e Pedro Pettigrew, buscaram abrigo na abandonada Casa dos Riddle até que pudessem concluir o plano para capturar Harry Potter. Nagini alertou Voldemort para a presença de Franco Bryce, um velho jardineiro trouxa que tinha trabalhado para a família Riddle, e que tinha ouvido uma discussão entre Pettigrew e Voldemort. Logo depois, de alertado, o Lorde das Trevas assassinou o homem. Após o renascimento de Voldemort via a captura de Harry, Nagini estava deslizando ao redor do cemitério de Little Hangleton, local onde a cerimônia foi realizada, e foi prometido que ela poderia se alimentar do cadáver do menino após seu senhor o haver matado. Ela foi privada desta promessa quando Harry escapou. Segunda Guerra Ataque a Arthur Weasley :Artigo principal: Ataque a Arthur Weasley Pouco antes do Natal de 1995, Nagini foi presumivelmente enviada pelo Lorde das Trevas para recuperar um Profecia no Ministério da Magia Britânico. Depois que ela havia se infiltrado na área, Nagini reuniu-se com o membro da Ordem da Fênix, Arthur Weasley, que fora enviado para guardar a mesma profecia. Nagini, incapaz de resistir, e que já tinha atraído a atenção de Arthur, o atacou. O ataque foi testemunhado por Harry em um de seus sonhos, e sentiu que ele (Harry) era a cobra. Gravemente ferido, Arthur foi levado para o St. Mungus. Ele sobreviveu ao ataque, mas foi obrigado a tomar uma poção para devolver seu sangue em intervalos regulares. O Veneno de Nagini parecia retardar a coagulação do sangue, e até mesmo dissolver os pontos, o que causou as feridas a sangrarem profusamente quando os curativos foram removidos. Em última análise, um antídoto para o veneno foi encontrado e ele foi curado. A razão que Alvo Dumbledore acredita Harry viu a visão como se ele fosse a cobra foi devido à conexão especial de Harry para com Voldemort, com Harry testemunhando o ataque em virtude do fato de que a mente de Voldemort estava ligada a de Nagini. Esta foi a primeira indicação de que Nagini e Voldemort tinha uma conexão mais profunda, tendo a capacidade de compartilhar pensamentos e se conectar com Harry. Assassinato de Caridade Burbage Godric's Hollow Batalha de Hogwarts e morte Depois ele descobriu que Harry estava à procura de suas Horcruxes em 1998, Voldemort colocou Nagini em uma gaiola mágica protetora para impedi-la de ser morta. Voldemort disse a ela que era para seu próprio bem, embora uma vez que ele estava tentando garantir sua própria imortalidade, foi principalmente para o seu. Desse ponto em diante, Voldemort decidiu que não era mais seguro enviar Nagini em qualquer missões para ele. Nagini é uma grande espécie de serpente com aproximadamente três metros de comprimento. É a cobra inseparável de Voldemort, que a considera o único ser digno o bastante de suas atenções e afetos. Pouco antes do armistício de uma hora durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, Voldemort usou Nagini para matar Severo Snape na Casa dos Gritos, expandindo a gaiola sobre e em cima dele. Nagini começou a afundar suas presas no pescoço de Snape, e quando Voldemort puxou a gaiola de proteção fora de Snape, ele caiu no chão com sangue jorrando da ferida no pescoço. Quando Harry foi aparentemente morto por Voldemort, Nagini foi liberado do encantamento de proteção como ele acreditava que haja não mais ameaças à sua vida, e ela estava envolto em torno dos ombros de Voldemort durante a marcha de vitória dos Comensais da Morte. Depois de Neville Longbottom ter desafiado ele abertamente, Voldemort puniu colocando o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça e pondo-lhe fogo. Os Comensais da Morte foram então atacados, e durante a batalha que se seguiu, Neville tirou a espada de Godric Grifnória do Chapéu Seletor (como Harry tinha feito durante a luta na Câmara Secreta), e, depois que ele balançou a lâmina de um só golpe para cima, decapitou Nagini, cuja cabeça girou para o alto quando seu corpo caiu no chão, enquanto Voldemort gritou de raiva. Aparência física Nagini era um grande cobra verde, cerca de 3,65 cm de comprimento e tão grossa quanto a coxa de um homem. Personalidade Nagini era completamente leal a Lord Voldemort. Enquanto ela permaneceu indiferente, se não malévola, quanto a maioria dos outros, ela obedeceu completamente a Voldemort, e parecia gostar de estar perto dele, como muitas vezes ela deslizou até seu ombros para receber o seu afeto. Ela também mostrou ser muito inteligente e foi capaz de entender o conceito de estratégias e planos, como visto quando ela montou uma armadilha para Harry, devido à sua posse uma parte da alma de Voldemort. Ela foi bastante astuta e enganadora, e parecia ter entendido como os seres humanos se comportavam. Capacidades e habilidades mágicas *'Habilidades de combate': Nagini foi extremamente mortal em combate, assim como seu mestre. Ela era muito rápida, capaz de atacar seus inimigos com grande destreza e velocidade, e foi capaz de manter sua própria luta contra bruxos e bruxas em várias ocasiões. Nagini também era forte e foi capaz de segurar Harry Potter no lugar quando ela o atacou em Godric's Hollow. Se não fosse por jateamento de Hermione Curse, a força física de Nagini teria lhe permitiu segurar Harry até que Voldemort tinha chegado. *'Veneno': Nagini era uma cobra venenosa e uma única mordida poderia resultar em uma ferida que iria se curar muito lentamente. Embora seu veneno não fosse sempre fatal, quela fazia as feridas estancarem depois de muito tempo. *'Vínculo com Voldemort': Sendo uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort, Nagini tinha uma forte ligação telepática com seu mestre e era capaz de falar com ele por longas distâncias. Voldemort também poderia possuir Nagini em algumas circunstâncias. Relacionamentos Lord Voldemort Voldemort tinha uma relação especial com Nagini, como ela era seu animal de estimação e uma de suas Horcruxes. De acordo com o Dumbledore, Voldemort tinha fortes sentimentos por Nagini que ele não tinha mais ninguém; ela era a única coisa viva com a qual ele já tinha se preocupado. Ele foi capaz de se comunicar com Nagini como um Ofidioglota, e transforma-la em uma Horcrux em 1994, depois que ele assassinou Bertha Jorkins, que representou uma quantidade incomum de controle que ele tinha sobre ela. Por volta de 1997, e provavelmente antes disso, ele foi capaz de se comunicar com ela em silêncio e através de grandes distâncias, como ela foi capaz de sinalizar para ele quando Harry Potter chegou em Godric's Hollow. Isso pode ter sido devido à sua natureza como um Horcrux, que deu-lhe um link para a mente Voldemort bem como para a de Harry. Em 1994, Pedro Pettigrew ordenhadas veneno de Nagini Voldemort para retornar a um corpo rudimentar, e como uma Horcrux, sua própria existência contribuia para manter a imortalidade de Voldemort. Voldemort geralmente lhe enviou em missões, como se infiltrar no Ministério, ou segurar Harry Potter em Godric's Hollow. Ele permitiu que ela consumisse os cadáveres dos que ele matava como uma recompensa, como o de Caridade Burbage, embora isso também servisse como um caminho para ele se desfazer dos corpos. Ao contrário de muitos de seus subordinados, Voldemort não punia Nagini para falhas, como quando ela não conseguiu recuperar a profecia ou deixar Harry Potter escapar de suas mãos. Comensais da Morte Nagini estava distante e indiferente aos Comensais da Morte como um todo, mas às vezes poderia se irritar com eles. Ela permitiu que Pedro Pettigrew ordenhasse o veneno de suas presas, a fim de que ele o usasse por seu mestre, mas de outra forma teria tido prazer em devorar qualquer Comensais da Morte que seu mestre permitisse, como uma forma de punição por seu fracasso; Pettigrew, Antonin Dolohov e Rowle foram ameaçados a se tornar a refeição de Nagini em vez de tortura. Devido a isso, muitos dos Comensais da Morte estavam aterrorizados com Nagini por seu comportamento mortal e cruel. Vítimas Nagini era frequentemente usada por Voldemort para matar os outros, ou de dispor de seus corpos mortos. Em 1995, ele prometeu a Nagini que ela podia devorar Harry Potter depois que ele o houvesse via matado. No entanto, ela foi negada a isso quando Harry escapou do cemitério logo após a promessa lhe ser feita. É provável que Franco Bryce teve tal destino, em algum momento de 1994. Voldemort ameaçou Pettigrew dessa forma se Bartô Crouch Sr. fosse capaz de entrar em contato com Alvo Dumbledore sobre os planos de Voldemort envolvendo o Torneio Tribruxo. Nagini também atacou Arthur Weasley, mas ele sobreviveu às mordidas após Harry ter uma visão sobre ele e ele foi rapidamente auxiliado. Ela também é conhecida por descartar o corpo de Caridade Burbage e para matar Severo Snape. Etimologia Por trás das cenas *Em Cálice de Fogo e Ordem da Fênix, Nagini foi provavelmente retratada como a Boa de Dumeril, mas nos dois últimos filmes, ela foi retratada como uma Píton-reticulada (a mais longa espécie de cobra da vida real); Ambas as instâncias contradiziam a descrição do livro sobre ela como uma cobra venenosa. No entanto, era possível que ela fosse uma espécie fictícia de python venenosa dentro da continuidade do filme. A intenção dos cineastas era modelar Nagini depois de uma píton birmanesa.Harry Potter: Um Livro Pop-Up, As Artes das Trevas *O assassinato de Nagini foi muito representativo das casas Grifinória e Sonserina. A espada era originalmente de Godric Grifnória, e Nagini era uma cobra, o símbolo de Salazar Sonserina, que pertencia a um descendente da linhagem da Família Sonserina. *Nagini foi geralmente enviada em missões em nome de Voldemort, o que fazia-lhe um pouco vulnerável, o que era contra o uso geral de uma Horcrux: proteger parte de uma alma. Nagini compartilhou essa característica com o Diário Horcrux. No entanto, pode ser que Voldemort tinha certeza de que ninguém tinha descoberto sobre suas Horcruz e, como apenas algumas coisas poderiam destruir as Horcruxes, ele tinha quase certeza de que tanto Nagini quanto diário estariam seguros. No entanto, poderia ter sido esse o objetivo principal de criar esses dois itens não para fornecer imortalidade a Voldemort, mas para usar as outras propriedades de uma Horcrux e criar armas únicas. Dumbledore acreditava que este fosse o caso para o diário. *Não há espécies conhecidas de cobras venenosas correspondentes à descrição de Nagini; portanto, ela era provavelmente era de uma espécie de serpente que é encontrada apenas no mundo mágico. Isso também poderia explicar seu excepcionalmente elevado nível de inteligência, que vai muito além de uma serpente normal. Outra possibilidade para sua descrição era que ela fora uma vez uma cobra normal, mas que tinha sido fortemente modificada pela magia de Voldemort, o que concedeu-lhe tal aspecto venenos, como a maioria de suas outras Horcruxes. Aparições *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 (jogo)'' *''Harry Potter e a Criança Amaldiçoada'' *''Harry Potter e a Criança Amaldiçoada (peça)'' *''Harry Potter: Um Livro Pop-Up'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Personagens do Mundo Mágico'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' Notas e referências en:Nagini de:Nagini fr:Nagini ru:Нагайна fi:Nagini nl:Nagini pl:Nagini+ no:Nagini Categoria:Participantes do Ataque em Godric's Hollow (1997) Categoria:Aliados dos Comensais da Morte Categoria:Mortes por decapitação Categoria:Indivíduos falecidos Categoria:Sexo feminino Categoria:Animais de estimação Categoria:Participantes da conspiração para assassinar Harry Potter Categoria:Participantes do Retorno de Lord Voldemort Categoria:Serpentes Categoria:Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort